Resident Evil: White Tiger
by mikoyouki
Summary: AU where Piers survived and is now Alpha team captain, with Chris retired. During his latest mission, he is paired with a girl who is more than meets the eye. summary sucks i know. My first fanfiction and self-insert. please give the first chapter a try. thank you.
1. Chapter 1: Ayla

so this is an AU where Piers survives and becomes captain of alpha team. wesker may or may not be alive as well. this may not get updated much because it is a story i do out of boredom. this is my first fanfiction and self-insert so please be nice. currently, i have no one to proofread and edit so please don't go grammar nazi on me. thank you and ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>A girl with silver hair and blue eyes (AN: my hair isn't really silver. it will be explained later)walked into the tent as alpha team captain Piers Nivans was given his briefing by Dave Trevor.

"Ayla." Dave called. "you're just in time." he turns to Piers. "captain, this is Ayla. She'll be your partner for this mission." Piers looked at her, she was dressed simply in a black tank-top, jeans, and snow boots with a purple scarf around her neck and a purple bandana on her head.(A/N: this is a normal outfit for me)

"Hello." Ayla said as she reached for a handshake. "It's nice to finally meet you." Piers shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you to."he turned to Dave and continued the briefing. "Todays mission is simple: go meet out contact and bring them back the base." Piers turned to Ayla.

"seems simple enough." Ayla nodded.

"yeah." she chuckled. "when was the last time we had a 'simple' mission?"

~~~~~~~~timeskip: at the meeting location~~~~~~~~

The room was nothing special. A small, dirty room. It had two doors. a single lamp swung overhead. The room was bare of any furniture. Ayla liked it that way. less stuff to run into during a fight.

Currently, Ayla was leaning against a wall as they waited for the contact. she looked down at her pocket knife, then back up at Piers. She noticed he was staring into space.

"what are you thinking about?" she asked.

"nothing really." was the response. suddenly, a swarm of j'avo came rushing into the room, guns blazing. the duo had just enough time to jump to cover before they were fired upon. Ayla and Piers returned fire, rifle and shotgun blasting j'avo into bits. when the dust settled, Piers noticed Ayla's bandana had slipped towards the back of her head to reveal two fuzzy, silver and black, cat-like ears.

"Um Ayla?" he started.

"Yes?" she replied, dusting off her jeans. Piers pointed to her head.

"what are those?" he asked. Ayla patted the top of her head and noticed her bandana had slipped. She sighed, knowing she was caught.

"Short or long version?" she asked.

"we've got time." Piers replied. She motioned for him to sit.

"well," she started, "when i was 13, I was kidnapped and used as an umbrella experiment. They wanted to see if they could combine human and animal DNA. as far as i know, of the 10 of us used, only 3 survived. myself, and my new friends, Nate and Oceanna." she smiled fondly at the memory. "i am a snow tiger, nate is a black panther, and Oshi (A/N: nate and Oceanna are my real friends and i call Oceanna Oshi) is a gray wolf. two years after my capture, with the help of my new friends, we escaped the lab. only for the Raccoon City incident to happen a few months later." Piers started.

"and your friends?" he asked. "did they survive?" Ayla nodded enthusiastically.

"hell yeah they did!" she laughed. "the three of us are like cockroaches, hard to kill, and pests to umbrella." she chuckled as she remembered how much grief they gave umbrella. "when this mission is over, I'll give them a call and you can meet them." suddenly, Ayla's ears twitched.

"We've got company." she said as she put her bandana back on properly. A man in a tan trench coat and black hair ran into the room, panting.

"Were you followed?" Ayla asked. A few j'avo ran in after the man but were quickly killed by Ayla's shotgun. the man turns to the duo.

"may I ask your names?" he asked.

"White tiger." Ayla replied, using her code name so the contact would know its them.

"Green sniper." Piers said. "and who are you?'

"I am the Messenger." the man explained. Ayla nodded.

"follow us." she said as she walked out of the room. the walked back down the hall they came from as they headed to the extraction point. Piers noticed Ayla was staring into space.

"and what are you thinking about?" he teased. Ayla chuckled. (A/N:i noticed i tend to chuckle more than laugh)

"just about my friends and the trouble we would get into."

"they sound like nice people." the messenger said.

"they're good friends. we're all there for each other." Ayla smiled. "i haven't seen them in a while so this'll be fun." they reached the extraction point. Piers reported where they were and asked for the helicopters ETA. The helicopter was set to arrive in 5 minutes. Ayla hopped into a tree to wait. The messenger turned to Piers.

"What's her story?" he asked.

"what do you mean?" Piers replied.

"White tiger." the messenger said. "why is she fighting bioterrorism? was she affected, a loved one, a friend?"

"if you want to know," Piers started "you'll have to ask her yourself." Ayla sneezed.

"who's talking about me?" she asked.

"we were." Pies replied. Ayla hopped out of the tree and stood next to them.

"what are you talking about?" she asked.

"he wanted to know why you are fighting bioterrorism."

"ah." Ayla turned to the messenger. "why didnt you ask me?"

"i didn't want to seem rude" he replied.

"so asking someone else isn't rude?" Ayla stopped and looked at the sky. "choppers here." the messenger looked but didn't see anything.

"what do you mean? i don't see-" at that moment, the helicopter came into view. Ayla threw him a 'and you doubted me' look and went to greet the pilot. Piers looked at the messenger, shrugged, and followed ayla. when all three were on, the helicopter went back to camp.

"mission accomplished!" piers said to Ayla

"yeah." she mumbled. "mission accomplished."

* * *

><p>yay! chapter 1 is done. And its over 1,000 words. :) Nate and Oceanna will make appearances in the next chapter. Of you were wondering what the short version was, it'd be "umbrella experiment when I was younger." for those of you who didn't catch what Ayla's last line was, she feels as though something is wrong, but she's not sure what yet. honestly, even i'm not entirely sure what it is yet. like i said, i have no one to proofread this yet and this is my first fanfiction so please be gentle with me. thanks. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Nate

yay! chapter 2 finally! here, Oceanna and Nate arrive and are introduced to their friend's new partner. they agree with ayla that something is off, but no one knows what? will they discover whats wrong? read on and find out. as with last time, i have no one to proofread/edit so please no grammar Nazis in the reviews thank you. now, ON WITH THE STORY! also, this chapter has been tweaked.

* * *

><p>After the trio entered base camp and were debriefed, Ayla returned to her tent to place a call.<p>

"hey Oshi? it's Ayla. I was wondering, sense i just finished my mission, if you and Nate wanted to hang out or something?" she paused." oh it was nothing, just a retrieval mission." another pause. "ok that's great! i'll call Nate and then we can meet here." a pause. "yeah. i realize it would be faster to go online to our group chat, i just felt like calling and slightly forgot about it. well, i'm going to call Nate so talk to you in a bit. bye" she hung up. she sighed. she felt someone behind her and turned to see Piers standing in front of her tent.

"was that your friends?" he asked.

"yep." Ayla replied. "Oshi's on board with visiting, but i have to call Nate." with that, she flopped onto her bed and dialed on her phone. she waited a few minutes as it rang when the line was picked up.

"hello?" the other person said. it sounded like they were whispering.

"nate?" Ayla asked.

"oh Ayla!" nate seemed relieved. "i have a problem."Ayla sighed.

"umbrella or the government?"

"it was umbrella." came the reply.

"which one?" ayla asked.

"the one closest to my place." nate said.

"i told you it was a bad idea to live there."

"yeah yeah you can taunt me later. now will you come help me?"

"ok." ayla said. "I'll be there in a few." she paused. "oh! and when i get you, do you want to hang out with oshi and i?" there was a pause on the other side.

"sure. sounds great. well," sounds of running could be heard, "they've found me so i have to go. see you in a few?"

"yeah. see you when i get there. bye" Ayla hung up and turned to Piers. "I'm going to pick up my friends and no you can't come" Piers looked like he was going to protest but Ayla beat him to it.

"i want you to be safe. I've dealt with this stuff before, you haven't. and i'm not telling you where im going so you can't tell HQ about it. i don't care if you're captain, i'm going to help my friends." with that, she walked out, and started twords the umbrella base. when she got to a place where no one was watching her, she shifted to her tiger form. (A/N: its a result of the experiment. oceanna and nate can do it to with there respected animals) she started running twords where nate lived. he lived about two citys over so it would take her a day or two to get there.

~~~~~~Timeskip brought to you by Ayla slashing at the screen~~~~~~

when she got to Nate's place, as expected, no one was there. Ayla grabbed an apple and continued on her way to the umbrella she got there, she stole someone's extra lab coat and key card. 'amazing what people leave lying about.' She mused. Changing her hair color from silver to black,(A/N:she manipulated the width of her stripes and uses it to change hair/fur color)she walked calmly, as if she belonged. Her tactic worked, as no one bothered her. She was able to reach a computer and locate Nate. Thankfully, the key card she 'borrowed' had access to the level where he was kept. She made her way down and stood in front of nate's holding cell. A scientist walked up behind her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm Erika Jones." She replied. "I just got transfers here. By now, Nate noticed Ayla was there but knew not to say anything. If he blew her cover, neither would get out.

"Finally!" The scientist exclaimed. "I've been waiting for someone to come. name's Gregg." he motioned to Nate. "This one is part of the animal metamorphosis project (A/N: aka AMP. i changed it. it used to just be animal project, but oshi came up with the name.) that escaped a few years back."

"Wow!" Ayla exclaimed. "So this is the famous project. Never got to see one." she turned towards Gregg. "I was hired a few months after the escape." she turned towards Nate. "So what happened to the others?"

"of the 10 we had, only 3 survived and escaped." Gregg said.

"wow." Ayla gasped. "what happned to the others?"

"died during testing." came the reply.

"if you don't mind," Ayla began, "i'd like to observe the subject alone."

"oh no problem." Gregg said. he pointed to an alarm. "hit that alarm if he gets out or tries to attack you."

"ok. thank you." and with that, Gregg left. Ayla turned twords Nate.

"break the glass or try to lower it?" she asked him.

"break it." he replied. "wheres the fun in trying to lower it?"

"true." she chuckled. "ok, fist pound on three. that should break it," Nate nodded. "ok. one-two- THREE!" as expected, the force of the two virus carriers in the same place shattered the thick glass. both jumped back to avoid the glass then Nate walked out of the chamber.

"lets go before Greg comes back." Nate said. Ayla nodded and both were racing through the facility, laughing at the faces of the scientists they passed. Ayla had changed her hair back to its silver color. 'don't need them knowing i can change its color' she thought. they got to the ground floor when the alarm went off.

"Finally!" Ayla called to Nate. "I think thats a new record for the farthest we got before an alarm was tripped." as the shutters for the door came down, the duo slid under them to the outside world. shifting to the forms of a white tiger and a black panther, they ran back to Nates house.A few people who saw them screamed, some were confused, but a lot of them screamed. when they got back to Nate's house, Ayla was on the ground, laughing. Nate looked at her worried.

"what's so funny?" he asked. Ayla stopped laughing and stood up, still giggling.

"Nothing." she said "just laughing at how many people were screaming at us." Nate chuckled.

"yeah." he agreed. "that is pretty funny." Ayla looked at him.

"so," she began. "how did you get caught?"

"was being stupid, running in my animal form when i ran to close to the lab and someone recognized me."

"wow." ayla exclaimed. "i didnt realize there were still people who recognized us." she walked over to Nate and smacked the back of his head.

"ow!" he exclaimed, jumping away from the girl who still had her hand up. "what was that for?"

"you being stupid." she calmly said, lowering her hand.

"ok." nate replied "seems fair."Ayla started walking twords the door.

"come on." she said. Nate looked confused.

"where are we going?" he asked.

"back to base." she said. "i promised oshi we'd meet there." Nate nodded and the duo left, changing into there animal forms and running back to base.

~~~~~~Timeskip brought to you by Nate and Ayla running across the screen~~~~~~

when they got close enough to base to walk, but far enough for someone not to spot them change, the duo stopped and changed back to there normal forms (A/N: i wasn't sure what else to call them because i think 'people forms' makes it sound like they're not human.)Ayla turned twords Nate.

"now," she began "don't expect a warm welcome right off the bat. a:you're a new person they don't know walking into base camp, b:tecinacly, you,oshi, and i are BOWs, the very thing these people are fighting against." Nate nodded. "don't worry, i had to deal with it, just hold your head high, ignore the haters, and don't give people a reason to shoot you. got it?" he nodded again. "good. lets go."

* * *

><p>ok, end of Ch:2. i know i said Oshi would show up here, but i was typing and thought it a good idea to leave it here. OH something i forgot to say in the first chapter I (sadly) DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL. tecincaly, i dont own Nate and Oshi either, they are real people but capcom owns resident evil and for the purpose of this story, i own Ayla(me), Nate, and Oceanna. i promise oshi will show up in the next one. thank you for reading and if you have an idea for the Umbrella project nate, oshi, and ayla are a part of, please leave it in the reviews. and a reminder, please don't blow up reviews by being a grammar nazi. i currently dont have anyone to help edit this and my computer doesn't automatically capitalize the first letter of a sentence so i forget that a lot. anyway, thanks for reading and i dont know when ill post the next chapter. this is a bordom story and sometimes, i get writers block. bye. 3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Oceanna

ok, so finally, oceanna is here. finally. I know Piers didn't show up much in the last chapter, but he'll show up more here. sadly, i dont own Resident evil. capcom does. nate and oceanna are my friends irl.

* * *

><p>when the duo arrived at camp, Piers was the first to meet them. Ayla gave a small sigh of relief. Piers looked at her questionably.<p>

"I was hoping it would be you to find us first." she explained. "I don't feel like dealing with anyone else at the moment." Piers nods in understanding.

"there's a woman here asking for you." he said. "she got here yesterday." Ayla chuckled.

"A bit taller than me, grayish hair, brown eyes?" she asked. when Piers nodded, she chuckled again and turned to Nate. "this is the fastest she's found me." she smiled. "well, lets go see her. don't want to have her come looking for us." with that, the silver-haired girl walked twords her tent.

"she's been staying in my tent correct?" she called behind her.

"yeah." Piers replied. she raised her hand to acknowledge his reply and left for her tent. when she got to her tent, a woman was itting on her bed, drawing in a sketchbook.

"Hey Oshi." Ayla called. The woman looked up.

"Hey Ayla" she called back. the two women embraced. "did you call nate? when's he getting here?" Ayla chuckled.

"i called him a few days ago. he got caught by umbrella so i had to go save his butt." they laughed together.

"you talking about me?" Nate said as he came into the tent. Ayla nodded.

"so." ayla began, "now that we are here, what shall we do?" all three began to think.

"hey Ayla," oshi began slowly.

"yeah" she replied.

"does anyone know about the experiments?"

"Piers does."

"so, how about we turn into the cub/pup forms of our animals and run around doing random crap?" Nate gasped.

"oshi!" he exclaimed. "you would do that inside a military base?!" sarcasm lacing his voice.

"yeah." oceanna replied. ayla laughed.

"why haven't i thought of that?" she took off her bandanna, revealing her ears. she watched Nate take off his hat and oshi her headband. "lets do this." with that, the three changed to the forms and ran out of Ayla's tent. People could be heard yelling as they ran around, jumped over people, and did random crap. after about an hour of this, the trio retreated to Ayla's tent, making sure no one saw them of course, and changed back.(A/N:for the sake of this story, when they change, there cloths stay on them. im not sure where it goes, but it dissapers and comes back when they change back) they then continued to laugh as Piers came into the tent.

"what's so funny?" he asked. Ayla waved her hand twords him, having calmed down.

"Nothing. Nothing." she smiled. "it's an inside joke." Piers smirked.

"this joke wouldn't happen to do with the caos that was outside a few minutes ago would it?" The trio stoped laughing and Ayla looked at him and nodded.

"yep. that was us." Nate and Oceanna were surprised. wasn't this the captain of alpha team? why would she tell him?

"ok." Piers said. "next time you want to run around like that, go to the forest"Ayla saluted.

"yes sir." Nate looked confused.

"you aren't going to report us?" he asked.

"no." Piers chuckled. "even if i did, i have no proof and no one would believe me." the trio chuckled.

"you have a point there." Oshi said. Ayla nodded.

"ok captain." she said with a playful salute "we'll run in the forest the next time we want to run." piers left the tent, chuckling to himself. Ayla turned serious and looked at the other two.

"ok. yes, i've called you here to hang, but i also would like your opinion on something." she said. Ayla then told her friends what happned during the last mission.

"I agree." Nate said. "that mission seemed to easy. i mean, the last time you had a mission that easy, it turned out to be an ambush."

"Agreed." Oceanna responded. "but what can we do about it?" Ayla sighed.

"I don't know." she said. "that's why i asked you guys to come. that and Piers wanted to meet you. but i would like your guy's help in figuring out what i'm supposed to do." Her friends nodded.

"Sure." they said. "we'll try to help the best we can."Ayla hugged her friends.

"thank you." she said when they talked for a while more, before Ayla decided they needed to go to bed.

~~~~~~Timeskip brought to you by Ayla firing a RPG7 at the screen~~~~~~

In the morning, Ayla was the first to awaken. She looked twords her companions, who were still sleeping. Nate curled up next to Oceanna, her arm over his waist (Oceanna is taller than nate so thats why its this way. if you're going to complain that the guy is supposed to be the big spoon, fuck you) Ayla awed internally (part animal means really good hearing depending on the animal) and took a picture with her phone. 'i smell blackmail' she giggled. A few minutes later, the duo woke up and saw that Ayla had gotten breakfast for all of them.

"Morning!" she chirped. Nate looked at her questionably, not noticing his position.

"Why are you so happy?" he questioned.

"no reason." she replied, "now come on lovebirds." she chuckled "lets eat." that's when they noticed there positions and scooted apart, fierce blushes painting there faces. They ate breakfast and Oceanna looked twords Ayla.

"so," she started "what are we doing today?"

"well," Ayla said. "I've got to check in and see if i have any missions right now but if not, then i have a free day." she sighed."that is until someone needs my help." Nate looked at her.

"Why would that be a bad thing?" he asked.

"because, once one person asks, there goes my day because suddenly i have 50 people who can't do anything for themselves."

* * *

><p>Finally i have chapter 3 p. YAY! B) Oceanna finally comes in and they agree something seems wrong. Piers and The Messenger have not been forgotten. I just like cutting it off after 1,000 words unless something else happens like last chapter. so there we go. these past two chapters were fillers to introduce my friends but now that thats out of the way, ON WITH THE PLOT (maybe). thankfully, im not completly on my own with this. Oceanna and Nate help a little when i ask for ideas. they are awesome :) so anyway, thanks for reading, please review, and i'll see you in the next chapter. Bye :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Back to the plot

IM BACK~ finally got to use the laptop again. thankfully, i had an idea at school and could get it down on paper. i have this and the next chapter written out but im think i'll probably get the next one out tomorrow or in the next few days. :o) on a random note that has nothing to do with the story, if you get shemijis, do not leave them on when you go to school. i had 5 of them up when i left for school, when i came back, it was a solid ring around my screen and they were starting to lag. anyway, on with le story.

* * *

><p>"PIERS!" Ayla cried as her partner flew through the air. With a shotgun blast to the j'avos behind her, Ayla ran to her partner. She shook his shoulders, close to tears.<p>

"piers?" she nearly cried. "Piers wake up. this isnt funny."

~~~~~~Backwards timeskip brought to you by Ayla and friends racing across the screen~~~~~

Ayla, flanked by Nate and Oceanna, walked into the command tent where Piers and Dave looked at her amused.

"Ah Ayla!" Dave exclaimed, "always around when we need her." said girl sighed.

"you do know that's usually an accident right?" she asked.

"Meh." Dave replied. "It just means we don't need to waste time looking for you." the three virus carriers sat around the table while Dave continued his briefing.

"so, according to information form our contact," he points to a dot on the map "a black market weapons deal is going on here. normally, we'd let the authorities handle it but-"

"let me guess." Ayla said "They're dealing BOWs?"

"you would be correct." Dave nodded and continued the the meeting, Ayla approached her friends.

"i know this was supposed to be our hangout weekend, but wanna kick some B.O.W ass with me." her friends looked at her.

"Do you really have to ask?" nate said.

"no. you're right" ayla chuckled "stupid question. ok, lets go." when they reached the helicopter, piers looked at Ayla. "what?" she asked. "A girl can't have backup?" piers chuckled.

"i wasn't aware you knew what that word meant."Ayla hit his arm playfully.

"come on lovebirds! we need to go!" oceanna called from the helicopter. Ayla chuckled as they walked to join there team.

" ." she called. "we're coming." the duo hopped into the helicopter and they took off. the three virus (and piers) carriers passing the time with jokes and stories.

~~~~~~Timeskip brought to you by a helicopter flying across the screen~~~~~~

As the group flew to the drop site, the only sound heard was the blades of the helicopter. All three virus carriers' ears perked up, Ayla looked at Piers.

"GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!" Ayla exclaimed. Piers grabbed onto a metal bar (A/N: honestly, i've never been inside a helicopter i dont know what they have in there. :P) and the sound of a rocket was heard. then, the helicopter was on fire.

"WHAT HAPPENED" Piers yelled.

"A ROCKET HIT THE TAIL!" Oceanna yelled. (A/N: bet you saw that coming.)

"DO WE JUMP?" Nate asked.

"OF COURSE!" Ayla replied.

"right. stupid question." Nate said as he and Oceanna moved to one door, Piers and Ayla at the other.

"IF WE GET SEPARATED, AND WE PROBABLY WILL, MEET UP AT THE DROP OFF. EXPECT AN AMBUSH!" the others nodded and Ayla looked at Piers.

"READY?" she asked. Piers nodded. "JUMP!" the group jumped as the helicopter hit a building and exploded. (A/N: lesson: never be a BSAA pilot. you will die via explosion.) Piers landed fine, but sence Ayla was holding his hand, she landed on him.

"Are you ok?" she groans as she rolls off of him.

"yeah." came the reply. "how about you?"

"im fine." she said "you're pretty comfy..." realizing what she said, she stood up and turned around, red-faced. she gave herself a minute to compose herself, then turned back to Piers and helped him up. she look around and chirped loudly.

"what was that?" Piers asked.

"a way to see if my friends are near. during our captivity, we made a "language" of chrips, clicks, and other various noises so we could talk without the scientists knowing what we were saying." she listened for a minute. "they're not close so lets head to the drop off." Piers nodded and the duo set off. Piers noticed Ayla seemed uneasy.

"nervous?" he teased.

"not at all. its just to quiet. i dont like it." she replied, looking around at the buildings. a figure ran across the street a ways ahead of them. Ayla chirped as Piers started to go after the figure. when no reply was returned, Ayla ran after him."

"PIERS WAIT!" she yelled. "WE DONT KNOW IF THEY'RE HOSTILE!" Piers slowed down and Ayla stopped next to him.

"even with all that equipment you're still pretty fast." Piers chuckled. "Ok" Ayla said. "lets get going. but dont go running after people like that again. if they're not hostil, you'll scare the crap out of them." Piers nodded and they walked twords the drop off, weapons out and on guard. Piers looked at Ayla who had stopped and was looking around.

"whats wrong?" he asked.

"like i said, to quiet." her ears rotated, listening. "this is a supposedly well populated village,(A/N: not kijuju. i;m trying to not repeat location names if i can) where are the kids, the adults, smells of people cooking, sounds of the market. its to quiet and i dont like it."

"Maybe they're playing bingo." Piers said. Ayla giggled

"maybe." the duo set off again (A/N: they start and stop a lot dont they.) when they reached the drop off, Ayla chirped again. when no reply came, she turned to Piers.

"They should of been here already. even if they were flung farther, they're virus carriers and part of AMP. with both of them being like that, they could of moved faster then us."

"didnt you tell them to expect-" Piers started but didnt get to finish as, with a yell, several j'avo jumped down to surround the duo. Piers and Ayla pulled out there weapons, Piers his rifle, Ayla her shotgun.

"you're right." she said. "i did." the first j'avo ran at her, earning a blast to the face, then the fight began.

~~~~~Timeskip brought to you by Piers and Ayla killing j'avo~~~~~

the fight seemed to go on forever. to save ammo, Ayla switched to her claws and virus powers (A/N: there the abilities she got when she became infected. i just dont know what else to call it.). she gave Piers her knife to use. but, as she was fighting, a mutated j'avo she didnt notice (A/N: she was in the zone.) was sneaking up on her. piers, turning to help, saw the j'avo. he ran to help, pulling out the knife (A/N: dont try that at home, Piers is a trained profesional).

"AYLA!" he yelled as he ran and slashed at the j'avo. Ayla turned just in time to see her partner get smashed through the air.

"PIERS!" she cried as her partner flew through the air and slammed into the floor. with a shotgun blast to the faces of the j'avo, she ran to where her partner layed. she shook his shoulders, close to tears.

"Piers? Piers? Piers wake up." she called to him. looking up, she saw a j'avo infront of her, before she could raise her shotgun, a shot rang out and the j'avo was missing a face. and most of his head. looking around, she saw a figure jump to the floor. they walked forwards and Ayla saw...

* * *

><p>muahahahahaha clif hanger. :) well, i finally got around to typing this up. when i wrote it, this chapter was a bit longer, but i decided to be evil for once. can you guess who shot the j'avo? well, after this gets posted, i'll start up typing the next chapter. I still don't own Resident Evil. though i am excited for Revelation 2. mainly because Claire is in it but also because it looks freaking cool. ok, see you in the next chapter. bye~<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: couldn't think of a title

hello everyone. chapter 5 is here. gonna keep this short. now, lets find out who shot the j'avo. shall we?

* * *

><p>looking around, Ayla saw Nate walk twords her, Oceanna following.<p>

"miss us?" Nate teased. Ayla nodded, tears in her eyes.

"are you guys ok? what happned?" Oceanna asked.

"i'm fine. but Piers got knocked out. ambush." she responded. "what took you guys so long?"

"ambush when we landed." they replied.

"i did warn you." Ayla said.

"that you did." Oceanna chuckled. she looked at Piers "so what do you want to do, since our captain is out." Ayla looked around the are they were in. it seemed easy enough to defend if necessary. she looked at her friends.

"lets set up camp for the night. can you two rotate watch while im taking care of Piers?" her friends nodded.

"yes 'mam" they playfully saluted.

"good. lets get set up."

~~~~~Timeskip brought to you by camp being set up~~~~~

within a few minutes, camp was set up. two large tents, a couple of chairs, and a fire pit (A/N: i dont mean like one you can move around, they dug a pit for the fire.). Ayla thanked her friends and moved Piers into one of the tents, which was fitted with some medical equipment. about an hour or so later, Ayla was working on changing bandages (A/N:you ever get slid across concrete, lots of scratches, lots of blood.) when Piers groaned. Ayla looked up to find that Piers was starting to wake up. when he opened his eyes and looked at her, she smiled.

"good morning sleeping beauty." she chuckled and went back to changing his bandages. Piers looked around.

"what happened?" he asked. without looking up, Ayla replied.

"j'avo smacked you, sent you flying, and you hit the concrete and slid for a few feet." she looked up at him. "you sustained several scratches. one on your head, and several on your arms as well as possible bruising of ribs. can you lift your head for me?" she wrapped the new bandage around his head. Piers looked around after she was done and noticed how everything was set up.

"did you do this yourself?" he asked.

"no. Oshi and Nate did. i've been taking care of you. and to answer the unasked question, you've been out for about an hour."

"when did your they show up?"

"just as you got knocked out."

"you guys talking about me?" Nate said as he poked his head in the tent.

"yep." Ayla replied.

"hows he doing?"

"hes fine. i think." she looked at Piers. "how are you feeling?"

"a slight headache but otherwise fine." he replied. Nate nodded.

"good. i'll go tell oshi." with that, Nate left the two agents alone. a few minutes later, Oceanna walked in.

"hey." she greeted. "how are you doing?"

"im fine thank you." Piers said.

"thats good." Oceanna looked at him. "even so, you should get some rest." Ayla nodded.

"she's right. you took a pretty good blow to the head." Piers sighed.

"ok. if that's what the nurse thinks, then i'll do it." Ayla faintly blushed and Oceanna laughed as she walked out. Piers layed down and Ayla placed a blanket on top of him, crawled into the 'bed' next to him, and fell asleep.

~~~~~Timeskip to next morning (A/N: when i wrote this on paper, this was then end of chapter 4)~~~~~

In the morning, Ayla woke up when Nate's rifle went off. she jumped up and, after making sure Piers was ok, left the tent to see her friends fighting some j'avo. seeing one about to sneak up on Oceanna, Ayla jumped at it, changing to her tiger form mid-air and landed on its back, tackling it to the ground. after stomping on its head, she jumped on others, helping her friends clear the all the j'avo were killed, Nate and Oceanna turned to the tiger.

"nice of you to wake up." Nate said. Ayla hissed and turned to go back to the tent, turning back as she went. when she looked inside, she saw piers was awake.

"morning." she greeted.

"hey." he replied as he tried to get up. Ayla rushed over to him, helping him sit up slowly.

"how are you feeling? do i need to call an evac?"

"no. i can go on, but how about you and your friends?"

"we're fine and can continue." Piers stood up and moved to his equipment.

"careful." she cautioned "don't want to reopen your wounds."

"what about you?" Piers asked. "even with your skill, i dont believe you escaped unharmed."

"oh i didn't. none of us did." she chuckled. "but i guess that's the one pro among hundreds of cons about the virus. scratches heal pretty quickly." she helped him into his gear and they left the tent. once outside, Ayla chirped and Oceanna and Nate appeared in front of them.

"yes?" they both said.

"ok lets pack up camp." Ayla said. "the objective stays the same. lets move out."

"yes 'mam." they both saluted and moved to pack up camp. about 10 minutes later, camp was packed up and they were on there way.

~~~~~Timeskip brought to you by a j'avo. a wild Ayla appears and kicks it off screen~~~~~

as the sun was setting, Ayla stopped and jumped onto a building across the street from the deal location. after deeming it safe, she called her friends and hopped down to help Piers up.

"i knew it was a good idea to head out a few days early. ok, lets set up camp here and come up with a plan." Ayla said. "when that's done, Nate, i would like you to go scope the place out. Oshi, could you start watch? i need to check Piers' bandages." the duo nodded and got to camp was set up, Ayla talked to Oceanna about watch schedule, then headed inside to check on her captain.

"hey" Piers greeted when he saw her.

"hey. how are you feeling?" she gave him a look that said 'don't you dare lie to me'.

"a bit sore." he replied. "but otherwise fine." Ayla nodded as she wiped a wet cloth across the scratches.

"theses should heal in a day or two as long as you dont reopen them." Piers nodded and sat still as she placed bandages on the scratches. "now i dont know how bad you hit your head so we'll need to wait until we get back to base to find out."

"so oh great captain," Piers started. "what do we do now?"

"first off, i only took that role because you were out cold. second, im going to leave Nate here with you." she held up her hand to stop him before he could interrupt. "first off, you're still injured. and dont give me 'its just scratches' you hit your head and have possible bruising so without proper equipment or a medic, i dont know the extent of your wounds. secondly, you and Nate both use rifles, which are long-ranged weapons. Oshi and I use short-range weapons. we're gonna need someone to help cover us if it goes wrong." Piers sighed. but nodded.

"does Nate know?"

"not yet. but oshi will tell him when he gets back." he nodded and layed back down. "tomorrow morning, we'll go in and kick some ass."

"and if it goes bad?"

"that's where you guys come in. there's two doors from what i could see. Oshi will go out one and i'll get the other. you and Nate could pick them off while we run."

"and after that?"

"we weave patterns through the village until we loose them then loop back here."

"how long have you been planing?"

"while we were setting up camp."

"you guys seem good with coming up with split-second plans."

"well, running from umbrella gives us that edge." she smiled. shouts could be heard from outside the tent.

"well, i guess Nate's back. i better go see what the fuss is about." with that, she walked out of the tent twords her friends.

'incredible' Piers thought as he closed his eyes for some rest.

* * *

><p>finally. chapter 5. :) this was an off and on thing i was typing (even though i had this and part of the next one typed up). i know its late, but i hope you guys had a happy thanksgiving. i'll try to get the next one up before christmas but i cant promise anything. sadly, i dont own Resident Evil, or Piers. yet. im still working on that. :o) well, thanks for reading, and i'll see you in the next chapter. bye<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: still cant think of one

ug! i know i said id try to get this up by christmas, but things came along. and procrastination also played a part. so yeah. :o) i got a new laptop so im happy about that. as always, i dont own resident evil :( Capcom does. anyway, ON WITH LE STORY!

"blahblahblah"-talking

"_blahblahblah"-_radio

* * *

><p>Ayla walked outside to see Nate and Oceanna arguing about something.<p>

"you're not leaving me here." Nate said/yelled.

"not just you, Piers will be here to." Oceanna countered.

"so its just you and Ayla?" he asked.

"yes it is." Ayla cut in. Nate turned to her. "you and Piers are staying here. you guys need to cover each other and us if things go bad."

"i dont like it." Nate muttered. Ayla sighed.

"i figured. but we all have orders we dont like. im not saying we have to blindly follow them, but we should at least try to stick to the plan." Oceanna put a hand on Nate's shoulder. he turned to her and she smiled.

"we'll be fine. you know we're both to stubborn to stay down for long." Nate chuckled.

"yeah. you're right. but i want you to on radio." Ayla nodded. but before she could say anything, Piers shakily walked out.

"as do i." he said. Ayla gasped.

"Piers." she helped him to a chair by the three, "you should be resting."

"you're discussing plans without me." he replied. "i deserve to be out here."

"you're right." Ayla sighed. "i should of gotten you." Piers looked at her.

"just dont do it again." Ayla playfully saluted.

"yes sir." she sat down next to him and looked at her friends. "well, as long as we're all here, lets go over the plan." the others nodded, and the team finalized plans. shooting back and forth ideas, as well as shooting others down. no one minded, as it helped plug up holes in the plan. after a few hours, they had a plan they could all agree on (with some room for improvising) and several others to fall back on, and the team retired to there tents. (A/N: when i was writing this out, this was the end of chapter five, but, as i dont like really short chapters, i added on.) the next morning, Ayla woke up Nate, having taken watch herself, and told him instructions on Piers's health.

"yeah yeah. i get it." Nate joked. "yeash, you're like a mom with all this stuff."

"well, we dont have a proper medic and im the closest we have. besides, if i didnt mother you guys, who would?" Ayla teased back. "im going to check on Piers, then wake Oshi and go." Nate nodded.

"I still dont like this idea. what if something happens to one of you?"

"thats why there's two of us." Ayla pointed out. "besides, we've done worse. we'll be fine." Nate nodded (A/N: i just noticed he does that a lot. hope his head doesnt fall off) and Ayla left to do her stuff. she looked into her's and Piers's tent and saw said male was awake.

"morning sleeping beauty." she chuckled.

"morning. you all set to go?" Piers asked. the gemini nodded. (A/N: i dont know what star sign Piers would be. the wiki page only lists his birth year,so, yeah, idk)

"gus are set, some snacks in case it takes a while, water, ammo, radio, gear, and everything else i could think of." Ayla listed. "and i sharpened my knife while on watch last night." Piers nodded.

"good girl." the duo smiled. Ayla straightened up and turned to leave.

"well, i need to go wake up Oshi then we'll get into position." She walked out. a few moments later, Piers heard he static of the radio Ayla had left next to him.

"_hello? Piers? Nate? can you guys hear me?" _Ayla asked.

"_loud and clear. Oshi up yet?" _Nate replied.

"_not ye__t__. Piers? can you hear me?"_

"i can hear you fine." Piers replied

"_awesomeness. well, i'm gonna wake Oshi then we'll head out. we'll keep you posted."_

"thank you."

_"no problem. talk to you later."_

Ayla's POV~~~~~ (A/N: i say its hers, but its still 3rd person)

"no problem, talk to you later_."_ with that, Ayla clicked off the radio and looked at sleeping Oshi. 'so. how do i wake her up? do i shake her, or do i get a bucket of water? wait-why did i just ask that?' Ayla went to get the bucket and came back. 'one...two...im gonna get killed for this...' "THREE!" she threw the bucket of water on the sleeping girl. Oceanna jumped up and lashed out, catching the laughing gemini across the arm. when Oceanna calmed down, she glared at her friend.

"good morning." Ayla said through laughs.

"yeah. good morning." her friend replied sarcastically.

"well, i needed someway to wake you up. and it was either this or an air horn." Ayla's laughs had settled down to giggles.

"well, you'd be dead with the air horn." the virgo looked at her friend's bleeding arm. "looks like i got you for that anyway."

"yep. im lucky thats all i got. you sharpened your claws recently didnt you?" the bleeding had stooped and the wound was starting to knit itself back together. the virgo nodded.

"yep. anyway, we all good to go?"

"yep. i got bored on watch so, after sharpening my knife, i got our stuff together. im ready when you are." she handed her friend a towel. "here. i'll wait for you outside." with that, Ayla left, leaving Oceanna to dry herself off. when she was dry, she walked out to join her partner.

"lets go." Ayla nodded, and called to Piers to tell them they were going. when he replied, they set off to the building.

* * *

><p>Yay! finally got this out. i ment to get it by christmas, but, stuff happned. but, its out now so, here we go. im thinking i might want to put the next two chapters in two parts, one in the girls POV and the others in the boys. either way, the mission will go on next chapter. normaly, the chapter would be 1000 words or more, but i felt this was a good place to stop. the chapter itself, without this note, is only 994 words so, its one of the shorter ones. anyway, ill see you guys next chapter. MikoYouki out. ok. i edited this chapter because i was rereading it so i could do the next one, and noticed the conversation over the radio didnt fi with what went next so i fixed it.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: the Boys POV

Greeting and bienvenue faithful readers. Welcome to another chapter of White Tiger. if you got the reference, you are awesome and i love you. if you dont, its not a big deal, but i urge you to watch The Secret Saturdays. that show is amazing. Anyway, I don't own Resident Evil. or The Secret Saturdays. :( ok. ON WITH LE STORY!1

"blahblahblah"- normal

"_blahblahblah"- _radio

(BTW, this chapter will be in the boys pov. the next will cover the girls. you'll see why i wrote it like that.)

* * *

><p>After wishing Ayla good luck, Piers walked out to where Nate was, who was watching the girls approach the building.<p>

"hey." he called out. Nate turned twords him.

"hey!" he exclaimed as he mover the captain to a chair. "Ayla said you shouldn't be moving to much."

"i know. i know." Piers said. "but i wanted to be out here. its kinda hard to cover them from inside the tent." Nate nodded.

"you've got a point there. just try not to reopen your wounds. Ayla will kill me if you get hurt more." Piers chuckled.

"she is protective of her friends." it was Nate's turn to chuckle.

"that she is. but, we would probably be worse off if it wasn't for her." before either could reply, the radio buzzed.

_"hello? do you read me?" _Ayla's voice rang across the channel.

"loud and clear. report your position." Piers replied.

"_we're about to enter the building." _Ayla said. "_we'll report in when we're in position. Ayla out."_

_"_copy that. talk to you later." the radio clicked off and the boys were left in silence. the boys looked through the scopes of there rifles and saw Oceanna and Ayla enter the building, one with each entrance.

"you sure they'll be ok?" Nate asked. Piers sighed.

"honestly," he said "i have no idea. But, i trust Ayla to keep them safe."

"yeah. i trust the two of them. but i still worry."

"and you have a good reason to." Piers looked at Nate "with what you've been through, it'd be stupid to not worry."

"you have a point there." Nate turned to Piers. "so, how are you and Ayla doing?" he grinned deviously.

"what do you mean?" Piers turned back to the building, blushing.

"come on! Oshi and I have both seen how you look at each other. Have either of you made any moves?"

"no. wait? what do you mean 'how she's been looking at me'?" Nate looked at him.

"Are you serious? how have you not noticed? its obvious she has a crush on you." Before Piers could reply, the radio went off.

"_this is White tiger. Green sniper, do you copy?" _Ayla's voice rang from the radio.

"White tiger, this is Green sniper, i read you loud and clear. what's your status?"

"_im approaching the target location. waiting for Grey wolf's confirmation before i move in."_

"copy that. waiting for Grey wolf. over and out" Piers clicked off his radio and looked at nate. "you got anything on Oceanna yet?"

"not yet." Nate replied. "but she did choose the longer route." just then, Nate's radio clicked.

"_this is Grey wolf. Black panther, do you copy."_ It was Oceanna's turn to call in.

"This is Black panther. Grey wolf you are a go. status report." Nate replied.

"_I'm in position. Is White tiger ready?"_ Nate looked at Piers who nodded

"Confirmed. you are good to go."

"_ok. i see them. i'll report when the deal is going down. over and out." _Nate's Radio clicked off and said man looked at is temporary partner.

"you ok?" he asked.

"nervous." came the reply.

"there's nothing to worry about. i'm sure they're fine-" as he said that, a swarm of j'avo ran into the building. Piers whipped out his radio out while Nate started picking off j'avo.

"AYLA! ARE YOU THERE? AYLA!?" He turned to Nate. "she's not answering! what about Oshi?" just then, Nate's radio went off.

"_NATE! PIERS! ARE YOU THERE? IT WAS AN AMBUSH! WE GOT TO OUT HIDING SPOTS AND J'AVO STARTED SWARMING THE PLACE! WE GOT SPERATED AND I DONT KNOW WHERE AYLA WENT!"_ Oceanna said, panic in her voice.

"WHAT! HANG ON, WE'RE ON OUR WAY!" Nate replied. The boys got off the building and ran twords where the girls were, killing j'avo and BOWs alike. they burst through the doors, running down the halls twords the sounds of combat. when they got there, they could see Oceanna, but not Ayla (though it may of been because she was shorter than everyone that went on the mission.). however, when they cleared the j'avo, Ayla was still nowhere to be seen.

"AYLA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Piers called.

"AYLA!" her two friends called. but no reply came. they searched the building, hoping there friend only got separated and, at most, knocked out. but when they grouped back together, no one had found her.

"what happened to her?" Piers asked.

"i dont know." Oceanna replied. "we were getting into place to watch the deal go down, when j'avo swarmed the place and began attacking. Ayla and i got separated and i haven't seen her since."

"well," Nate mused "if shes not here," he looked around "where is she."

"i dont know. she's not picking up on the radio." Piers replied. "wherever she is, i hope she's ok."

"she'll be fine." Oceanna said "she's tough. she'll find us. lets look around again for a while before we head back."

"your right." Nate chuckled. "i'd hate for us to go back, only to find she was just knocked out and hiding."

"well," Piers said. "lets get started."

* * *

><p>well, this seems like a good place to stop. so what do you think happned to Ayla? is she just knocked out? was she kidnapped? did she just say 'fuck it' and leave? or was it something else? only i and about two others know. :) muahaha so, i tried to get the next two chapters out (this one and the next) at the same time so, you might find out, you might not. as always, thanks for reading, i dont own Resident evil, and see you later. MikoYouki out<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: now for the girls

yeah! update x2 combo! i wanted to get these out at the same time because reasons...yeah. so anyway, I dont own resident evil. and as i have nothing to ramble on about, ON WITH LE STORY!

* * *

><p>after hearing Piers wish them good luck, Ayla joined Oceanna at the bottom of where they were staked out.<p>

"you ready to go?" she asked.

"you know it." the virgo replied.

"well them," the gemini smirked "lets go." the girls walked twords the building, trading stories and puns along the way. when they got to the building, Ayla looked at her friend.

"i'll take this door and you take the other ok?" Oceanna nodded.

"got it." she started to walk off "see you in there." Ayla waved.

"check your radio when you get there." she called. Oceanna waved back as she jogged off. Ayla chuckled and headed off to her door. when she got there, she pulled out her radio.

"hello? do you read me?" she asked.

"_loud and clear."_ Piers's voice rang across the channel "_report your position."_

"i'm about to enter the building. i'll report in when we get to position. White tiger out." she approached the building and slipped inside. she wandered around, searching for the meeting point.

'i should of talked to her about the layout.' Ayla grumbled in her head. soon enough, after a few minutes of aimless wandering, she found her destination she puled out her radio.

"this is White tiger. Green sniper do you copy?" after a second, her radio chirped at her

"_White tiger, this is Green sniper. I read you loud and clear. what's you status?"_ Piers said.

"i'm approaching target location. waiting for Grey wolf's response before i move in." she replied.

_"copy that. waiting for Grey wolf. over and out."_ the radio clicked again.

"Grey wolf this is White tiger do you copy?" the radio chirped at her again.

"_White tiger, this is Grey wolf. i hear you loud and clear. what's up?" _Oceanna replied.

"wondering if your in position." the gemini said.

"_yeah. just got the memo from yor boyfriend. you in position."_

_"_a: he's not my boyfriend. B: yeah. just waiting for you."

"_yep. ready to go." _the virgo replied.

"then lets go." and Ayla clicked off her radio, and entered the room. however, when she got in, she saw a group of j'avo surrounding her friend.

"b about time you showed." she said as she kicked at one of the j'avo. "was beginning to think you'd be left out. " Ayla shifted to her tiger form and pounced on a j'avo before shifting back.

"nah son." she replied. "i can't let you have all the fun now can i?" pulling out her shotgun, she blasted a few javo.

"save some for me." Oceanna called. "geese. taking all the fun for yourself are you now?"

"Oshi please." the silver hair girl responded blasting another j'avo. "i did that once and you were slow."

"yeah yeah." the grey haired girl responded. "sure that was the reason."

"well it was."

"yeah yeah. lets just finish these guys off. we can argue about it later."

"ok." Ayla smiled and pulled out her knife. "now there's no sense crying over every mistake. you just keep on trying till you run out of cake. and the science gets done and you make a neat gun for the people who are still alive~"

"seriously?" Oceanna asked "portal?"

"what?" Ayla said. "it was a good game and a good song."

"true. cant argue with that." thats when they noticed that there were a lot more j'avo then they started out with.

"please dont tell me they're multiplying." the BSAA soldier cried.

"nah." Oceanna replied as she pointed to the open door. "more just keep coming in." Ayla sighed in relief.

"good." she pulled her gun back out. "well, lets get busy."

a few minutes and a lot of dead bodies later, Ayla realized she couldnt see her friend over the amout of j'avo anymore.

'curse my shortness.' she thought as she sliced a few more j'avo.

"oshi!" she called. when no reply reached her, she wasn't worried. she had noticed she jumped around a lot. "i must of moved to far away from her." she said to herself. she also noticed however, that the j'avo didnt seem as keen as attacking her as they did earlier. 'what are they doing?' she thought. suddenly, she heard a voice behind her.

"now now dear heart. shouldn't you stick with your friends more. you could get hurt." but vefore she could turn to look, all was black.

~~~~~With Oceanna~~~~~ (A/N: you guys are so lucky i dont like my pages less than 1,000 words or i would of finished it there)

after a few more dead bodies piled around here, Oceanna noticed she couldnt hear or see Ayla anymore. she wasnt worried. she figured it was because the gemini was short. (A/N: honestly, im not that short. im 5'5. but everyone else in this freaking story is taller then me.) but after the bodies started piling more and she still didnt hear Ayla, she started to get worried. 'she can take care of herself' the grey haired girl reasoned. 'she's kept the three of us alive for so long, she'll be fine' didnt stop her from worrying though. the fact that at that moment, the boys decided to burst in and were fighting didnt help. after all the j'avo were gone, they started calling for her.

"AYLA?!" Piers called."WHERE ARE YOU?"

"she probably just got seperated." Nate said.

"probably, but you know she doesnt like to wander without telling us." Oceanna replied

"i know." the scorpio said, looking around. "but if the j'avo were moving her, she wouldnt have much time."

"lets look around and hope shes just hiding somehwere." Piers said. the other two nodded and they split up to find her. about 10-15 minutes later however, when they came back, they all looked downcast.

"no luck?" the captain asked. the duo shook there heads. Piers looked around. "where are you?" he asked.

* * *

><p>woo! finally decided t get off my butt and finish this chapter. chapter 7 would of been out sooner, but i wanted to get both at once out. so, who took Ayla? will her friends find her? what will they find if they do? oh, and if you cant tell, i was drawing a blank when it came to there code names. but, if you cant tell:<p>

White tiger- Ayla (gemini)

Green sniper- Piers

Grey wolf- Oceanna (virgo)

Black panther- Nate (scorpio)

only reason i didnt give Pier a star sign, is i dont know his birthday. the wiki only has his birth year. so theres that. anyway, i dont own Resident evil, Portal, or any other refrence i may or may not have made. as always, thanks for reading. MikoYouki out.


	9. Chapter 9: where did she go?

ok. here we go. finally, chapter 9 is here. as any writer can tell you, writers block is a bitch. so that, and the fact that my internet was down for a while, make it so its hard to update. oh! ive started a series of interconnecting oneshots for this story. some are in the past, some will be in the future, and maybe even one or two that take place durning the story. ok, with that said, heres chapter 9. i will warn you now, this chapter on will have more charecters, so some ooc may occur. if it does, and that person happnes to be your favorite, im sorry.

* * *

><p>Ayla woke up a while later. the first thing she noticed, she was without weapons. the second, she was in a cell. it was dark, but she could still see thanks to her being part snow tiger. 'i guess theres a few pros in a sea of cons to this thing.' she thought.<p>

"now." she said, speaking to the open air. "how do i get out of here?" she looked around. 'is this what claire felt like in this situation?' (A/N: in case your wondering, that was a refrence to code:veronica, not revelations 2.) the gemini sighed. she tested the bars and found them slightly rusted. 'to easy.' she thought. 'i dont like it.' she looked around. she saw no window or other way out. 'either i'm underground, or they didnt put in a window. most likley the first one.' she looked back at the bars infront of her. 'well, i dont have anything to pick the lock with, if Jill finds out, she will not be pleased.' (A/N: remember, Ayla works for the BSAA, and once asked Jill, the master of unlocking" for lessons.) 'only one way out then. hope no one hears this.' with that thought, she raised her leg, and kicked as hard as she could, he bars creaked, then gave way with a crash. Ayla flinched as she walked out.

"i seriously hope no one heard that." she said as she spotted the way out of the room. "well, lets find out where i am."

~~~~~~Meanwhile, somewhere~~~~~~

a clang rang (A/N:hehe rymes) throughout the room. a man shrouded in shadows looked at a moneter as Ayla walked into a new room.

'so it starts.' the man thought. he turned twords a panel and found the number for the room she was in.

'i wonder if she remembers how to run these.' he thought, a sadistic grin crossing his face as he pushed a button. he watched as a look of confusion ran across her face, then recognition, then frustration. he chuckled as he dimmed the lights in her room.

'maybe room isnt a good word for this.' the man thought. 'maybe labyrinth is beter.' he laughed as he heard he gemini give a shout of frustration and started walking.

~~~~~~meanwhile, with the others~~~~~

"she'll be fine." Oceanna said to a pacing Piers. they returned to camp with news of the ambush and Ayla's disspaerence.

"yeah." nate said. "wherever she is, shes probably handled worse." Piers stopped and looked at him.

"i know. but it doesnt help that all HQ seems to want to do is label her MIA." he said as he continued pacing. the three were in Ayla's tent, as that was where the other two were staying for the time being.

"well thats probably because the three of us are tecnically BOWs." Oceanna pointed out. "i dont think they'd outright kill one of there agents, that'd make them look bad, but marking her off as MIA doesnt ruin a reputation. it is after all, an occupational hazard to go missing or dead." Piers look at her.

"you're right." he said. he sat down on Ayla's bed and thought about the situation for a few minutes. "what about Chris and the others? do you think they'd be willing to help?" he others pondered that for a few moments.

"Probably." Nate said. "Ayla did make friends with most of them."

"why not the others?" Piers asked.

"never met them." Oceanna replied. "we know about them through stories."

"ah." Piers said. "that makes's sense. let's give it a shot." Piers looked at the clock next to Ayla's bed. the time read 12:30. "lets give it an hour. i dont want to interupt anyones lunch." the others chuckled.

"good idea." Nate said.

"in the meantime," Oceanna started "what are we gonna do?" she looked at the boys. "i mean, theres not much we can do. Nate and I are the very things they're fighting against, and Piers can't fight against HQ's decision without the risk of consequences."

"well," Piers looked at his partner's friends "maybe we just have to go against command. that or, leave it to our friends, they dont have to worry about the BSAA, or at least a lot of them dont, so we might be able to give them help while they look, then come in when they find her." the two nodded.

"we can help." Nate said. "like you said, we dont have to worry about the BSAA. except if they suddenly decide were dangerous and want to hunt us." Oceanna chuckled.

"there is that." she said. "anyway, lets see what we can do now, and go from there."

~~~~~~~Meanwhile, back with Ayla~~~~~

Ayla found herself surrounded by white walls, the door, now sealed behind her, bearing that cursed logo.

"son of a fuck." she said. "not this shit again." she looked around and saw a fork in the 'road' ahead of her.

'it was right correct?' she asked herself. 'or was it left?' she looked at both sides, then went right. 'hope this doesnt get me killed.' she chuckled 'deja vu anyone?'

after a while of walking, she got to another fork. 'left, right, strait, or backtrack?' she considred her options, 'lets stick with right unless i hit a dead end.'

~~~~~~Timeskip brought to you by a wandering Ayla~~~~~~

"but there's no sence crying over every mistake, we just keep on trying till we run out of cake. and the science gets done and we make a neat gun, for the people who are, still alive~" Ayla sang as she walked through the maze. she thought to herself, 'what's another song i can do? oh! i know!"

"now the dark begins to rise, save your breath it's far from over, leave the lost and dead behind, nows your chance to run for cover~" she wandred through the maze, taking right turns at every fork. (A/N: the corridor is not straight, it keeps turning and curving so shes not going in a square.)

"I will not bow, I will not break, I will shut the world away, I will not fall, I will not fade, I will take your breath away.~" she came upon not another fork, but a clearing. (still walled) she walked into the center.

"Does this mean i win?" she asked aloud. as dhe said that, she heard something open up behind her. she turned to see part of the wall rise up. "Of course not." she said. "you fuckers never make it simple, do you."

* * *

><p>yay. finally chapter 9. ok, poll time: who do you want to see in this. if its an OC, i may put them in flashbacks, and you'd have to put in a description, or i may take them how i want, but not much else. if it's a charecter i dont know, they wont make it. i'll do my best with staying in charecter, but some ooc may apply. i dont own Resident Evil, Portal, Breaking Benjamin, or any other refrences i may or may not have made.<p> 


End file.
